


This is my life and im going to prove it

by miraculove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acting wierd, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculove/pseuds/miraculove
Summary: Marinette and adrien being teens





	This is my life and im going to prove it

"Adrien agreste you're going to have to start acting like a gentleman" Gabriel said with a strict voice

"I do act like a gentleman what are you talking about" Adrian said back

"What I'm saying is have you even thought about having a date or a girlfriend" Gabriel said

"Yes I've toyed around with the idea" Adrian said nervously "I'm thinking about some girls in my class but I don't know how you'll take it"

"Who are they do I know them" Gabriel said in a Stern voice "are they pretty are they well-mannered if not don't even think I'm bringing them over here"

"Oh trust me" adrian said like he had stars in his eyes "she's amazing I sorta met her on the first day of school and we sort of hit it off from there" he said rubbing the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous 

"good I'd like to meet this girl" Gabriel said 

"about that me and her aren't actually dating she's just a really good friend and I don't want to jeopardize that" Adrian said  
"I want to meet her and that's final" Gabriel said "now you can leave Adrien"

Adrian got up from the chair he was in looked at his dad again and then left his dad's office he huffed out of sigh "that could have went better" he whispered under his breath as he walked up the stairs to get his backpack for school

Time skip

At school Adrien got out of the limo and saw nino by the curb with alyaa with a puddle behind them he decided to do the only logical thing and splash to get them wet Alya turned around and screamed at him "why did you do that Adrien agreste" he just stood there laughing at the to soaked people  
then from the corner of his eyes he saw a girl laughing behind him he turned around to see Mari laughing her head off "you guys got soaked by Adrian" Marinette said in a happy voice still trying to hold back laughter Adrien could tell she was almost in tears  
"Well miss smarty pants" Alya said "if you think it's so funny where wet how about this then" she stumpt in a puddle by Marinette that got her all wet Adrien couldn't help but laugh Marinette looks so cute wet then he thought where was this coming from I thought I liked ladybug  
Well you couldn't help his feelings but Marinette was cute he blushed alya came up to him "awww look Sunshine child is blushing" she said patting Adrian's cheek  
that just made Adrien blush more "stop it Alya I thought we went over you not calling me Sunshine child anymore" Adrian said still blushing " you make it hard to stop calling you sunshine child when you act like it" Alya said laughing at him how red his face was "well if I don't call you sunshine child then what do I call you because you have bright blonde hair" "I don't know but just not Sunshine child anymore" adrien said "come on I love calling people by their hair color Mari is blueberry Nathaniel is red and your sunshine fineAdrian said Marinette was letting your hair down to get the water out you saw her and his face went bright red "hey Maria do you need help" he asked as he seen she was struggling " yeah sure" she said giving him her rubber bands he grabbed them and went to her hair he started rubbing his fingers through it well he was doing it he started chatting with her "hey Mari do you want to maybe come over today" he said fiddling with her hair her hair was so soft it almost seemed like ink he ran his hands through it a few more times before deciding that he was going to make it a bun he started off while she look like she was about to faint "are you all right" he said still working on her hair "yeah I'm fine and to your question I'd love to come over" he put the rubber bands in her hair that was now in the style of a bun there she fell what he did "you put my hair in a bun" Alya gave her her phone to see what she looks like she liked it Adrien had an act for it "how do you know how to do buns" "Well my mom used to like doing them and I used to do them for her" Adrien said after that Marinette drop the subject because she knew there was a touchy subject about his mom so she left it alone but she loved how her hair looked they went inside class as the final bell rang they all sat and their normal seats waiting for the teacher then the teacher walked in but she wasn't alone she had the principal with her someone was going to get in trouble mr. Damocles spoke up "you all know me as the principle" he said "we have a surprise your class has had the most Akuma attacks we've decided that will let you have a fun day" "Yes" everyone said Alya got out of her seat and went up to Adrien "you know what you guys should do today" she pointed the Adrien and Marinette "what" Marinette said playing with her bangs that weren't in the bun "you should take a photo to always remember this time" "yeah that might be a good idea" Adrian said " I don't want to plain photo I want something that will catch the eye" Marinette had an idea she grabbed Alyas glasses off her face and put them on Adrien did the same thing to Nino glasses and put them on they snapped a photo "we look cute with glasses" they took about four Adrian grabbed out the one he liked the best and sent it to his father with the #best friends do weird things then he sent it not even two minutes later he got a text (is this the girl you're going to bring home) the text read (yeah her name is Marinette) Adrien texted back (well she does look nice are those her glasses or are you guys just doing weird stuff) (we're just being weird those aren't her actual glasses) (okay make sure to invite her over) ( I already did she said yes ) (great bring her after school bye)


End file.
